


Strike Me Dead

by Limelight_Write



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Benvolio Montague Needs a Hug, Brave Mercutio is Dead, Dead Lover, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Relationships: Implied Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Strike Me Dead

“Romeo hath slain Tybalt, gentle Benvolio.”

“Did he?” Benvolio replied numbly to the messenger, Mercutio’s breathless head laying gently in his lap, stroking his damp hair.

“They come to carry the corpse to the prince, to clear Romeo’s name, as the Capulets carry Tybalt to accuse him.”

“So he may be caught in our houses feud against his will yet again,” Benvolio sighed, shaking his head, “a plague on our houses, but a curse on our families. We are but vain creatures, to use brave Mercutio for our own uses til his final breath.”

And thus Benvolio stuck by the corpses side all the way to the prince, he does not know what he says when called upon, but it matters not because Romeo is yet sentenced to death.

“I wish to take Romeo’s place, Lady Montague.”

“Come, Benvolio, you know not what you say,” the lady of his house replied softly, a sad look over her face.

“But I do, Lady Montague, for I have no place here on the living plane of existence without brave Mercutio.” Benvolio dropped to his knees beside Mercutio’s still figure.

“You speak friendship like it is love.”

“And if it is so, perhaps God might strike me dead and I may join my love in hell.”


End file.
